Just Another Cliche Story
by Flamestar1st
Summary: Yep, a cliche story about Danny beating up Dash. Of course, it still has a few of my touches, so go ahead and read if you want. Oneshot. Rated T just to be safe.


**I know, I know, the whole Danny beats up Dash story is cliche, but I wanted to give it a try. And, anyways, I have that little moral I like to put in my stories. Everyone has their stories, and you don't know what you're going to find until you look. Even the bullies.**

 **Edit: Sorry about all of the grammar mistakes… Fixed, now.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

I quickly dodged, and did a fancy sweep kick, almost knocking my opponent to the floor. But instead, I grabbed him by the back of his red jacket, and flipped him over, letting the dumb jock fall, back to the floor.

I guess I need to explain. I'm Danny Fenton, and I was fighting Dash Baxter. Most off you already know about me, so I won't explain anymore there. Same with Dash. What am I doing actually fighting Dash though? Well, it all started the morning at the beginning of sophomore year.

I was walking into school, late, with a few bruises on my arm hidden by a long-sleeved white shirt. After getting my new schedule and locker number plus combination, I went to my locker to put my stuff up. Luckily for me, Dash was leaning on his locker, typing on his phone. And, it was right next to mine. Note the sarcasm.

Putting my stuff up, Dash noticed me.

"Fenturd, you late again? Ha!"

I was already pretty grumpy because of Skulker making me late, and I just couldn't help myself from talking back.

"Yeah, Dash," I raised an eyebrow, "But, then again, it must be ok, since your skipping, and you're just so perfect." I sneered.

"Ha, well, at least I'm popular! You're just a huge loser that no one likes!"

"Oh really? Then why do Tucker, Sam, and Valerie hang out with me? At least I have friends. You're surrounded by people only because you're popular. And, for your information, I don't want to be popular. A-listers like you are mean, stuck up, and fake. I'm glad I'm not one!"

"Look who's talking! You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of a dumb jock that's grades are so low, he shouldn't even be allowed to play football? Not to mention, you can't keep a girlfriend for over a month because you're too fake for anyone to like you. You're just dumb, fake, and a huge bitch."

I don't like cussing, and I often don't, but Dash deserved it. I hardly got any sleep, and I'm just not taking it anymore.

Dash was obviously mad. He looked like stream would be coming from his ears if this was a cartoon.

"You're just a loser! A freak! A wimp so weak, he couldn't even hurt a fly! At least I can fight. Unlike you, Dan! Your own girlfriend has to protect you!"

Ouch. Sure, I'm not that popular, a literal freak (I mean, who both dead and alive at the same time?) but I am not weak! I could fight better than him, heck, once I lifted a school bus! Let's see Dash do that!

I just glared at him, and then I heard it.

Dash called me Him. No one calls me Him.

I could feel my eyes burning, and everything seemed to have a green tint. I could feel the energy gathering in my fists. I took a deep breath; I couldn't hurt Dash that badly. Yes, he'd pay. I'd make him pay. But I would never hurt him that badly.

"Bring it."

Dash smirked, sloppily getting into a fighting pose. He threw a punch, but I quickly dodged. I did a fancy sweep kick, almost knocking my opponent to the floor. With my left head, I grabbed Dash by his letterman jacket, and spend him onto his back.

I stood in front of him, staring at him as laid against the lockers.

"I may be a loser, a freak, but I'm not weak. And I'm sure as heck not Dan. Trust me; he'd kill you right now on the spot. He would never have gone this easy on you. Trust me, Dash. I could do a lot worse." I said, my eyes glowing bright green on the last sentence.

I slammed my locker shut, and walked to my next class.

The next day, I was actually on time, surprisingly, Dash didn't pick on my at all. At the end of school, I asked him why.

"Fenton, that's easy. You're not weak, yet you've put up with all I done. Whoever the Dan guy is, guessing he's evil, you're not at all like him. I don't blame ya for pummeling me yesterday. You're a pretty nice guy, and I guess I missed that."

Dash paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"You're just not worth it anymore. Anyways, you're a pretty good guy. Don't change, even if people like me pick on you."

I listened to Dash as he walked away.

"If only I could have a friend like Fen-Danny."


End file.
